when you wish upon my lucky star
by ashlyshache
Summary: Raina runs from her home and bumps into some unexpected people. will she fall in love with one and be enemies with another?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful. That was exactly how to describe the stars that were perfectly aligned. I didn't even know the word for how they danced across the midnight sky so perfectly. There was one star that I couldn't keep my eye off of and that one was a tiny star next to the big dipper.

_That star from now on was going to be my lucky star. I guess since, even though it was so small, it shone the brightest. I closed my eyes and started making a wish. _

_"I wish that I, Raina Lilith, could travel the world and not be so stuck in this tiny town."_

_I smiled at the thought. Though I didn't know where I was going to go, anywhere but this old torn up apartment seemed good enough to me._

_My so called mother was arguing with my older sister, Paxin, I guess it was because she crashed her car and got sent to jail for selling some drugs or something. I really didn't pay attention to them after my father left. _

_His name was Ven. He was strong and depended on himself. He was never home though. He always said he was out on buisness, but apparently he had another family across the country. He was out of the house when I was about six or so._

_I'm now seventeen and depending on myself; to get myself to school, get new clothes, and to get to the post office on time. I was the paper/mail girl for the first five blocks by the mall. I slid out of the bathroom window and onto the roof._

_My mom wouldn't have noticed if I was gone. She hasn't noticed that I lived there since I asked her a question about my homework when I was ten. Her response was "excuse me but should I go and get your parents? Are you lost?" _

_Those were the words that tore my heart into a thousand pieces. Though she always left a plate of food out for an extra person and there was an extra room with bed-so I was always fed and had somewhere to sleep in someway. _

_Paxin was never home, except for tonight, she was always with her husband, who was at least seven years older than she was. She was seventeen when she went to Vegas and married the first hobo on the street. Though that was four years ago and she still doesn't know whats going on with her life. _

_I put my bag-with a weeks worth of clothes and two hundred dollars-on both of my shoulders and put my tennis shoes around my neck and jumped out to the flag pole that was at least four feet in front of our apartment building._

_Luckily I grabbed the cold pole just in time before I had any time to fall to the muddy green lawn below me. Each little inch I was sliding down the pole seemed like freedom but more of a regret leaving the little place where my own mother didn't even know who I was. I would be away from "them" and I could live on my own, start anew._

_I wouldn't know anyone of course, though I could get new friends if I wanted to. Couldn't I? Shaking my head with confusion I deicded. Of course I would meet new people and call them my friends. With one final look at my old life I started walking on the side of the road, barefoot._

_I knew that this was going to be a long journey, and I didn't want to ruin my shoes too soon. I didn't have enough money for buying a new pair. Even though I had two hundred dollars, that would probably only last me a week of food and travel expenses. I suppose this is the start of my wish. I had a chance to run and I took it._


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beating on my back and made it my dark brown hair feel as if it were on fire. I put my hair up in messy bun when I thought the back of my neck need to have a cool down. Looking down at my now more rusty red jeans I sighed. The wind, yet again, picked up the dirt and splattered it against my clothes as if it was a painting in progress.

It was probably three days ago that I ran away from my home. I had to be near the heart of Arizona by now. Knowing that I probably walked to many miles to count, I stopped keeping track hours ago. Walking barefoot, again, on the side of the road-My shoes had gotten ruined fast since they were already so worn- I looked behind me. I hadn't seen a sight of any car since I left the motel this morning.

When the sun was just right overhead it felt as if I was one of those ants being burned with a magnifying glass by a third grader. I licked my dry lips and looked at my almost empty water bottle, if I didn't get any water soon I might be in trouble. As if on cue, I heard a noise in the background, it sounded like a worn out truck that was probably used to tow animals around in. I looked behind me, though I couldn't see anything past the large hill I had just walked down.

It wasn't too long till that rusty ''thing'' was beside me. I put my hand over my eyes to act as a visor because the sun was in my eyes, though I still I couldn't see who was in the car. It wasn't long before I heard a loud, but at the same time sickening sweet voice, it was definitely a girl.

"Hey girl? You need a ride or something?"

I looked up and saw the girl leaning over the side of a beat up old Chevy truck. Her auburn hair was hanging down barely touching the side of it. Her aviators were pushed to the top of her head, I guess so she could get a better look at me.

Next to her was an older looking man, maybe by a few years. His rusty red hair seemed to clash with the suns ray. His aqua blue eyes caught me off guard for a moment. They were unique though they seemed almost a perfect match with his hair.

His arm was linked around her waist, so I figured they we're together.

"Well?" her voice called out to me breaking me from my train of thoughts. I turned to her before responding,

"No thanks, I'm fine walking." I really didn't want to be a burden, the truck look already pretty full. It was the boy in the driver's seat that called out to me this time.

"You're not going to last another minute in the desert babe, might as well take the offer." I looked at my bare, dirty feet before looking in the front of the truck at the one who called out to me, and the boy sitting next to him. They both looked similar; they must have been brothers or maybe even cousins.

The younger looking one flipped his dirty blond hair out of his big baby blue eyes. He was staring past me-probably deep in thought.

The older looking one beside him gave me a crooked smile before looking me up and down with his midnight blue eyes. As he ran his hand through his short, slightly flipped out hair, I couldn't help but think the color reminded me of chocolate and it was impossible not to smile back at him.

The girl then jumped over the side of the truck and leaned against it giving me a small grin.

"We ain't gonna bite honey."

She sounded like she was from the city. I looked at her before nodding slightly, "Yea okay..." She looked back at me before jumping into the back of the truck, and I followed suit. I smiled.

"Thanks a lot."

She nodded before putting her glasses back down and the Truck drove off again. I stuck my hand over the ledge bouncing it slightly. I wasn't sure if I was going to regret this or not.


	3. Chapter 3

We've been driving for a while now, and the girl I've been talking to, I learned was named Lu. The older boy next to her was named Axel, and they've been going out since he was a senior and she was a freshman in high school, and they seemed perfect for each other. Though I really don't know how they could have stayed together for so long.

The boys in the front never called back, and Lu was talking to Axel, and I didn't want to interrupt their conversation to ask them their names.

Finally we we're getting closer to civilization and I could see the slight outline of a building in the distant. The blond boy turned around to look out the window to the back of the truck.

"Lu, we're almost close to Queen Valley. You wanna take a break or keep going?"

Lu looked over at Axel who grinned. "I gotta pee like hell" he responded.

I noticed his accent was thicker than Lu's. The blond boy then looked at me and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He just stared, and I felt myself bring up my hand up to my face to check if anything was on it. He cracked a grin and his eyes lit up with mirth before turning back around. Lu turned to me.

"You uh...got any shoes? You know, those things you wear on your feet?" Axel popped her in the back of the head, before he turned to me,

"If not you might want to get yourself some." I looked down at my still dirty feet and nodded.

The truck was just entering the town Queen valley as it said a few yards back on the sign. A few of the buildings had closed down or were foreclosing. Manure filled the air when the boy in the driver's seat picked up more speed. Eventually we parked in front of a worn down diner, the paint was coming off and a few of the letters from the sign have fallen down.

We walked inside, and the cool air greeted me nicely. I sighed happily and looked around. It was mostly empty except for a few old men at the bar talking amongst themselves. We sat at a table by a window. An older woman came to the table and sat five small glasses of water on it. Then the questions came at me so fast I looked like a frightened cat.

I quickly took a glass and took a drink before one of the boys that sat in the front spoke.

"What's your name?" the brown haired boy leaned across the table and asked me curiously.

The table seemed to quite down after his question. Guess they wanted to know too. I blinked repeatedly before coming back to reality and answered. "It's uh, Raina" I said so soft and shyly that only he probably heard me. He gave me a warming smile and I blushed an urgent red looking down at the table. "My name is Sora..."

I nodded and looked up to see that everyone was staring at me and out of nowhere- they laughed all together. I looked at Lu, who was next to me, and she gave me a wicked smile that seemed kind of frightening. She leaned in to me and whispered between her lips.

"My cousin? Yea isn't for sale, so don't think about buying," she joined in the laughter as if nothing happened.

I looked down and started messing with my fingers. I barely knew him, and I didn't even know how old he was, I...I didn't know how to finish that last sentence. He was very cute and seemed very polite and he was really kind to me, driving me around in his truck and all. I keep thinking to myself-was I meant to be here, to know and befriend these people?

When the five of us were just about to get in the truck I got my bag out of the back and slung it on my shoulder.

"I better get going...thanks for the ride," I looked at all of them and smiled. They all had a confused look on their faces-except for Lu, she seemed pleased that I wouldn't be anywhere close to her or her cousin again. I started walking down the hot pavement of the street before I heard the truck roar to life and speed down the street to catch up to me.

Sora's voice called to me. "Where you gonna stay?"

He had an accent just like Axel, but it was soft at the same time. He was leaning out his window to talk to me, one hand still gripped onto the steering wheel.

"A motel!" I shouted over the engine of the truck.

"Hun," there we go with the pet names again, "There aren't any motels around here...just shops and farms!"

Rolling my eyes I looked at him, "I'll..." I sighed before looking around myself at the expanse of road and field; I shook my head, defeated.

"Yea exactly..." I heard him say triumphantly.

I slowed my fast walking pace and started to think to myself. Should I go? Or should I keep walking? I didn't want to be an inconvenience. But when I started to turn around back toward town-deciding I would just go back to the diner and ask where the nearest hotel is- I felt a pair of large hands grip around both of my arms and I was hoisted into the air.

"H-hey!" but I didn't get to say anything else before I was back in the truck and it was speeding off down the road again.


End file.
